


damaged but not broken

by Charante_Leclerc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Cheating, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charante_Leclerc/pseuds/Charante_Leclerc
Summary: Seb's been struggled to run Tifosi Garage by himself, and Jenson thinks he has the answer...





	damaged but not broken

“Ow, shit, fuck!” Seb exclaimed, grabbing at his foot. “Stupid fucking spanner!”

 

He could hear the chuckles of his part-time receptionist through the door, but he ignored her. Well, mostly. He might have thrown a rather uncomplimentary gesture at the open door.

 

He thankfully had a couple of cars to work on today, however being clumsy with tools wasn’t going to fix them. Running a garage was definitely easier with two people, but then there was the added problem of the second person. He’d tried in the past, so many times, and it just wasn’t worth it anymore. He’d briefly considered asking his best friend, Jenson, but he was spectacularly drunk at the time, and Jenson had his own career. Besides, he’d already learnt not to mix business and personal. That’d been learnt the hard way.

 

“You look stressed as hell.” A familiar voice sounded from the entrance. Seb barely glanced up, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Hello to you too, Jense.” He muttered, leaning back over the engine. “Why are you showing your ugly mug around here today then?”

 

Jenson clasped at his heart, pretending to stagger back. “You wound me.”

 

“Sure, sure.” Seb grinned. “If you’ve come to drag me to the pub, let me finish this job. I swear, it’s nearly done.”

 

“That is part of the reason. But, I’ve been looking around for some help for you.” Jenson hopped up onto the counter. Seb glared at him.

 

“I said I don’t need another business partner.”

 

“I never said partner, I said help.” Jenson replied calmly. “Did you know that the local college does mechanic apprenticeships?”

 

“No I didn’t.” Seb muttered darkly, turning a screw with maybe a little too much force. “But I’m sure you’re going to tell me the benefits.”

 

“You liaise with the college, no-one is going to undermine you, and you get to give the gift of learning.” Jenson grinned. “Win-win situation!”

 

“What if I don’t need the help?”

 

“He needs the help!” Britta called from the reception. Seb swore under his breath.

 

“I know you’ve had bad experiences Seb, but you can’t keep on like this. Tifosi Garage doesn’t have to start and end completely with you.”

 

Seb rolled his eyes. “Fine. Sign me up. Just one apprentice though.” He warned.

 

Jenson beamed, clapping his hands together. “That’s great, because I’ve already signed you up! His name is Charles, he’s twenty-one, and he starts on Monday!” He jumped down from the counter, making a mad dash into the reception as a screwdriver flew through the air after him. “I’m hiding in here until you’re ready, we’re still going to the pub!”

 

“Asshole!”

 

“Love you too!”

 

~*~

 

Jenson reappeared early on Monday morning, hanging around as Seb opened up the garage. Hi did however bring coffee with him this time, so he was partially forgiven. 

 

“You don’t need to spy on me.” Seb grumbled, warming his hands on the coffee. “I’m gonna be nice.”

 

“Sure you are.” Jenson replied easily. “Maybe I just want to get a look at the kid?”

 

Seb hummed, not fooled. “Yeah right. And don’t you have a job to go to?”

 

Jenson shrugged, taking a small sip of his coffee. “I’m on holiday this week, gonna spend some time with Nico. So no reporting for a full seven days. Unless something major happens, I guess. It’s usually my luck.”

 

“And that’s why being a reporter sucks.” Seb retorted cheerfully. “If you’re going to hang around, at least be useful.”

 

Jenson mock-saluted, heading into the reception. Britta only worked two days a week, and Seb was well aware it was half an excuse to get out of the house, and half a pity favour to him. She’d known him for years, and was far more talented and capable than this job asked her to be. But having small kids at home meant re-evaluating priorities, and both her and her husband took part time jobs in order to juggle childcare. She wouldn’t be in again until Wednesday sadly, so sometimes the phones had to go unanswered if he couldn’t leave what he was doing and make a run for it.

 

“Um, hello?” A young man peered around the entrance, looking anxious. “This is Tifosi Garage, right? I’m looking for Sebastian Vettel?”

 

Seb waved, walking over. The guy looked young, but Jenson said he was twenty-one, so not that young. He was already wearing overalls, which was a good start, he didn’t think he had a clean pair hanging around. But underneath the anxiousness, there was a look of determination. Seb could work with that. “Charles, right?”

 

“Yeah, Charles Leclerc. Nice to meet you.” Charles stuck out his hand. Seb gave it a quick shake.

 

“Welcome to Tifosi Garage. It’s normally just me, but my friend is helping out on the desk today. There’s a part-time receptionist, Britta, but she only works Wednesday and Saturday. I don’t know how far in your studies you are, so if you just shadow me this morning, and I’ll check your work leaving the garage for the time being?”

 

Charles nodded, looking eager. “We’ve worked on stuff, but never to a set time, y’know. But I’m excited to learn.”

 

Seb could see Jenson grinning like a madman from the reception, signing something frantically. He wasn’t even going to bother acknowledging him. Or he wasn’t, until a paper ball hit him square on the side of his head.

 

“If you get ready, just excuse me for a minute.” Seb smiled as apologetically as he could. He walked quickly into the reception, shutting the door behind him. “What?!”

 

“Seb! He’s cute! Like, super cute!” Jenson exclaimed, waving his hands around dramatically.

 

“And?” Seb asked. “What does that have to do with anything?”

 

Jenson waggled his eyebrows suggestively, leaning back in the chair. “Y’know. He’s cute. And you haven’t been on a date in forever.”

 

“I’m not going to date my  _ apprentice _ , Jenson.” Seb replied flatly. “What the fuck.”

 

“You’re absolutely no fun, you know that.” Jenson pouted. “How am I supposed to help you if you don’t want help?”

 

“Keep trying, Fairy Godmother.” Seb walked out of the office, making sure it was firmly shut. “So, Charles! We’ve only got one problem in at the minute, that Volvo over there.” He pointed, walking over and pulling open the bonnet. “Basic oil leak. What do we do?”

 

“Check where the leak is coming from first.” Charles replied calmly. “Then if it’s just loose, tighten the bolts. If the part is broken, order and replace.”   
  


Seb nodded, impressed. “Well done. Want to take a go?”

 

Charles’s face lit up, and after Seb gave another nod, he reached for a spanner, sliding himself under the car. Seb walked back, arms crossed. Charles seemed to have a good grasp of the basics. He could admit that it was going to be helpful to have him around.

 

But not in the way that Jenson suggested. That was completely off-limits. Completely.

 

~*~

 

“I’m just saying -”

 

“No Jenson.” Seb replied tiredly. “Nico, tell him.”

 

Nico sighed, putting down his drink. “I really don’t think that’s up to me. And I have to live with him.” He nodded at Jenson. Valtteri sniggered into his drink. Seb groaned, resting his head on the table. 

 

“Sure, he’s cute. But I am  _ ten years _ older than him, and effectively his employer.”

 

“Pssht, like the rules have ever stopped you before.” Jenson smiled wickedly. “C’mon Seb. We’re all taken, we need to live vicariously through you.”

 

“No. Fuck you.” Seb mumbled half-heartedly into the table. “Stop bringing up my shitty dating history.”

 

“You do have a type.” Valtteri admitted. “And it’s off-limits colleagues.”

 

Seb whimpered.The rest of the table laughed, Nico patting Seb’s head sympathetically. 

 

“There, there, Seb. Maybe you can just stare at him?”

 

“Er, hi, Jenson, Seb.” A new voice sounded, causing Seb to snap up from his slouched position. Charles was standing next to the table, with a couple of friends.

 

“Oh, hi Charles.” Seb smiled, sitting up properly, pretending he hadn’t just cricked his neck in such a quick movement. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, just out with friends.” Charles explained, gesturing awkwardly at his friends. This is Pierre, and Carlos.”

 

Charles’s friends gave small waves, staring intently at Seb. He tried not to meet their gaze, clearing his throat.

 

“Jenson you already know,” Jenson grinned at that, “and these two are Nico and Valtteri.” His friends said hi, eyes darting between Seb and Charles.

 

“Um, we’re gonna go. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Charles asked, smiling when Seb nodded.

 

“Enjoy your night! And 9am sharp!” He gave a small laugh, waving Charles and his friends away. He could feel his friends eyes on him, smiles on their faces.

 

“Shut up.”

 

~*~

 

Seb had been running Tifosi Garage for ten years now. He’d been twenty-one, with dreams bigger than reality, and a partner to set up shop with. Mark had been great, and whilst being older (and therefore more experienced), they’d gone fifty-fifty on the garage. Seb had been on cloud nine that first year, so caught up in possibilities that he hadn’t stopped to see the cracks in the foundations.

 

Seb had fallen for Mark hard and fast, in the way that you only can when you’re young. He didn’t realise he’d made a mistake until after the garage had been opened.

 

It had been a botched job, a bigger problem that he should’ve recognised but hadn’t. They’d lost the customer, and Mark had been  _ furious _ . He threw things across the garage, yelling curses as he went. When Seb stopped in to stop him, Mark had hit him instead.

 

Looking back, Seb always knew that he should’ve left then. But he’d been determined. It was an accident, Mark hadn’t meant it. And Seb couldn’t just walk away from the garage, he’d poured too much of himself into it to just give up. Jenson had kept telling him to walk away, but he’d stayed. He slowly saved up enough money, dealing with the outbursts that Mark sent his way. He’d finally had enough to buy Mark out of his shares three years later, and it was done so quickly and quietly, with another name in place, that Mark didn’t know what had hit him.

 

Last he had heard, Mark had run back off to Australia. He didn’t have to worry about him anymore.

 

Dan had been a rebound. A lengthy rebound, he admitted. It had just been casual though, with a knowledge that Dan’s heart would never belong to him. Dan had been employed to fill Mark’s empty space, and he was a good mechanic. But his friend was a regular shadow, and Jev wholly disapproved of their whole relationship. The whole thing lasted two years, until Jev’s frustrations finally won out and he’d made out with Dan, in the middle of the garage. 

 

Dan had never looked back, although he had been very apologetic about it. They’d move away, and were getting married next year. He had his invitation stuck to the cork board in his office. At least they got their happy ending. 

 

Kimi had been the third person Seb had fallen for. He’d known Kimi for years, and they’d been friends for almost that entire time. Best friends truthfully (not that he’d ever tell Jenson that). After Dan left, Seb was emotionally raw. Kimi had been there at just the right time, and had stepped up to help at the garage as well, but Seb hadn’t dared act on the gigantic crush he was nursing. He was quite happy watching from afar, and maybe if nothing had changed Kimi might still be here now. But there had been one drunken night, and he’d drowned in it. Kimi was everything to him, like his soul was finally full. He knew it was dangerous, letting someone so close again after Mark. But Kimi had been everything good, and it was so easy and  _ right _ . 

 

No wonder he’d been caught left-field when he realised Kimi had been cheating on him.

 

He’d been out with Jenson, grabbing a coffee on one of Jenson’s breaks. It was nowhere near the garage, full of bleary-eyed reporters and sharp business suits. Seb had only noticed Kimi when he was heading towards the toilets. Lazily sprawled across his seat, with another man leaning into his side, and then they were kissing - 

 

He doesn’t remember what happened those few minutes after. He remembers the white hot rage, but otherwise nothing until he and Jenson were back at the garage. Apparently Jenson had to pull him off Kimi and the other guy, having attempted to punch their faces. They were forever barred from that café, but Seb couldn’t bring it in himself to care about that point, he wasn’t going to return there anyway. 

 

Kimi had snuck in a couple of days later for his stuff, sporting an impressive black eye and a cut lip. Jenson had hovered protectively, not saying a word. Seb remained motionless on the couch, staring at a peeling patch of paint on the wall. There had been no words exchanged, the only time the silence was broken was when Kimi shut the door for the last time. He wasn’t sure where Kimi was now, and he really didn’t want to know. 

 

Seb had certainly learnt the hard way that relationships and business don’t mix. There were too many mistakes that could’ve been avoided, so much heartbreak. His life for the last ten years was littered in scars, and if he wasn’t already making sure that he was keeping his business separate, he wouldn’t want to drag someone like Charles into his messes. He deserved someone young, and uncomplicated. 

 

Seb didn’t want to drag anyone into his life, it wasn’t fair. He was too damaged, the cracks hastily and badly covered. He couldn’t be broken down again. He couldn’t come back from heartbreak one last time. 

 

~*~

 

Charles fitted in effortlessly. He’d brought a little bit of laughter to Tifosi Garage, something that had been sorely lacking. He made Britta cups of tea, and kept Jenson in stitches whenever he came to visit. The garage had started to feel more like a home again. 

 

Not that Seb was beginning to associate Charles with home. Nothing of the sort. 

 

“Hey Seb.” Charles popped his head around the door, eyebrow raised as he saw Seb leaning back in the chair, eyes closed. “Afternoon nap?”

 

“Sure, we’ll go with that.” Seb yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “Late night.”

 

“Anything interesting?” Charles asked, a light blush on his face. Seb shook his head, amused. 

 

“Nah, just invoices. Joys of running your own business.”

 

“Never thought about having someone to help?” Charles suggested. “Seems like a lot of work for just one person.”

 

Seb stiffened, panic in his eyes. Mark came flooding back into his mind, but he wasn’t going there. Not one bit. 

 

“Er, tried it once. Didn’t end well.” Seb tried for false cheery. He could see Charles frowning, but there was no way he was going to elaborate. “So. What can I do for you?”

 

“Just to say that I’m all finished up. That Honda was a bit of a mess, but she tidies up well.” Charles explained. “I’m gonna head off, if that’s okay?”

 

“Sure. I’m not gonna be much company anyway.” Seb gestured at his paperwork.

 

“Looks like fun.” Charles teased. “Well, if you feel like joining, I’m meeting a few friends this evening, at the pub? If your paperwork gets done, obviously.”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Seb gave a half-smile. Charles nodded, grabbing his bag and heading out. Seb watched him go, his heart beating just a little too fast. Charles had obviously meant as just friends.

 

Hadn’t he?

 

~*~

 

The bar was busy, but Seb was determined. He’d even managed to run home to have a shower and pull on a new shirt. That was really something for him. He was a man of habit now, and it was probably the first time he was going out without Jenson as his crutch since Kimi. 

 

“Seb!” An excited voice caught Seb’s attention. Charles was waving at him, a grin on his face. There were more of his friends here than last time, but that was okay. Less focus on him, he hoped.

 

“Didn’t think you were coming.” Charles teased, grabbing a chair from a nearby table. “Has the love affair with the paperwork finally ended?”

 

Seb grimaced. “It’s still waiting, but I can enjoy a night off.” He could see everyone round the table giving him very unsubtle looks - some excited and some more calculating. Pierre was definitely watching his every move. Seb gave a small wave. “Hi, I’m Seb.”

 

“Pierre and Carlos you already know. The others are Stoffel, Lando and Daniil.” Charles explained, pointing to each of them in turn. “They’ve just arrived back from uni.”   
  


“We’re postgrads.” Daniil explained. “Engineering. We all met at the university here, but Pierre and Carlos have gone into jobs, and Charles here decided on an apprenticeship before his masters.”

 

“It’s a gap year.” Charles muttered, flushing. Seb was stunned. He’d thought that Charles was just another college student, but he was doing this for  _ fun _ ? On a gap year?

 

So brainy as well as attractive.

 

Wait, he wasn’t going there, remember? Not going there.

 

“Well, call me when you’re working on racing cars.” Seb joked, and the tension broke. He might be older, but cars was a safe topic. “And remember me when your normal cars break.”

 

The conversation eventually took a turn into more complicated things, such as gossip between friends as who was seen on campus with who. Seb wished he could still be as carefree as them, that if he could turn back the clock ten years, he’d be chatting as much as any of them. He just tended to shy away from most conversation like that now, and his own friends had learnt not to talk about certain topics around him. It was easier for them, with partners and spouses. Time really does make all the difference. 

 

He let the conversation wash over him, joining in at just the right moments. They all seemed keen to catch up, so he wasn’t ever thrust into the limelight. He was enjoying himself, so much so he was surprised when they announced intentions of going to a club nearby. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Charles asked. Seb smiled, pulling on his jacket.

 

“Definitely not my scene. And, there’s that love affair with my paperwork, remember?” 

 

“I’ll walk with you.” Charles said, waving off his friends cries. “I’ll catch up.

 

“You can go with your friends.” Seb said lowly. Charles shrugged, a determined look on his face. 

 

“I’m not going to miss much in ten minutes. It’s just a club, I know how clubs work.”

 

They said their goodbyes, with promises of catching up from Charles, and Seb trying to ignore Pierre’s pointed gaze. It was a similar look Kimi had used on him regularly, and it felt like he was being unmade, unravelling there on the pavement. 

 

“You don’t have to walk me home Charles.” Seb teased. “Amazingly, I’m old enough to look after myself.”

 

Charles rolled his eyes. “I know that. Maybe I just wanted to continue talking?”

 

“I’d say you need your head checking.” Seb joked. “You see me five days a week.”

 

Charles shrugged. “Maybe I want more.”

 

_ Shit _ . What was that? Was Charles flirting with him? What was supposed to do? Was he -

 

“Seb?” Charles was looking at him, slightly concerned. “You look like I broke you.”

 

“Er, no, I just… Charles.” Seb sighed. “I’m not a good person to get attached to.”

 

“Jenson mentioned you had some bad ex-boyfriends.” Charles said conversationally. “No details, but he said you’d had a bad time, and that you needed someone to treat you well.”   
  


Seb groaned. Of course Jenson had gone behind his back to Charles. Fuck, had he mentioned anything about him liking Charles? He had said anything to Jenson, but that had never stopped him from knowing before. 

 

“Charles, Jenson wasn’t joking. I’ve had some really shitty boyfriends, and it’s left marks.” Literally, but Charles didn’t need to know that. “I’m not what you think I am.”

 

“I think you’re holding back.” Charles surprised him by saying. “I’m not denying you’ve had bad run-in’s, and that you think you’re too broken.” Charles stopped, waiting for Seb to turn to him. “Seb, you’re not broken. You’re one of the strongest people I know. And you need to prove it to yourself. Give yourself a chance, see what the world has to offer.”

 

“Like you?” Seb whispered. Charles smiled, hopeful.

 

“ _ Exactly _ like me.” 

 

They walked in silence until they reach his flat. Seb cleared his throat, eyes on the pavement. “This is me.”

 

“I hope you had a good time.” Charles said, stepping forward slightly. “Because I did.”

 

“Same.” Seb admitted. He started to turn to put his key in the lock, but Charles stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Are -” He started, but suddenly there were warm lips on his, and his brain could only focus on that. In that moment, the rest of the world didn’t exist for him. 

 

The kiss was short, and all too soon Charles was stepping back. “Goodnight, Seb.” Was all he said, before turning and heading back down the street. Seb watched him go, key hanging forgotten in his hand.

 

He was  _ so _ gone.

 

~*~

 

“So he kissed you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“He  _ kissed _ you?”

 

“Oh my god, yes! He kissed me!” Seb exclaimed, holding the phone to his ear. “How many times do I have to say it?”

 

“Sorry, I’m just trying to take it in.” Jenson sounded delighted. “Didn’t think he’d have the balls for it.”

 

“Well, he did. And now I don’t know what to do.” Seb grumbled. He’d been awake for hours last night, overthinking pretty much everything. He’d called Jenson as soon as it was reasonable to. Not that Jenson would’ve cared if he’d called earlier, but Nico might have.

 

“Seb, maybe you should just go with it.”

 

“You know that should not be my tactic.” Seb replied. “Remember what happened the last time I did that?”

 

“But Charles isn’t Kimi or Mark. Charles isn’t even Dan, because his heart isn’t looking somewhere else. You deserve someone good, Seb. Maybe, just maybe, it might be Charles.”

 

“But what if I get my heart broken again?” Seb whispered. Jenson was silent for a beat.

 

“You’ll never know if you don’t try.” Jenson said, sounding serious for once. “That heart of yours that you’re so intent on protecting, it will never fully heal if you keep it locked up.”

 

Seb sighed. How was it that Jenson always knew exactly what to say?

 

“Fine. I’ll think about it.” He muttered, as he turned the corner to the garage. Charles was already waiting, leaning up against the wall. “Look, I have to open up.”

 

“Just keep it in mind Seb. See you later.” Jenson hung up, leaving Seb frowning at his phone. Shaking his head, he walked towards the garage. 

 

“Morning.” Seb greeted neutrally. He wasn’t sure if Charles would want to talk about last night, so no point forcing the issue. “You’re here early.”

 

“Don’t need much sleep.” Charles replied cheerfully, walking towards Seb. “Have you changed your mind about enjoying last night?”

 

Seb blushed, trying not to rise to the obvious challenge. “Why, looking for a repeat?”

 

Charles shrugged. “I wouldn’t say no.” He walked forward. “How about now?”

 

Seb laughed, turning to unlock the door. “Maybe if your work is good enough.” He teased. “If you really want to go down that route, whatever it is, it stays away from the garage.”

 

Charles nodded, throwing a mock salute. “No problem, boss. No talk about it until five.”

 

“Good.” Seb nodded. He could wait until five. Only nine more hours to go.

 

~*~

 

They started to form a routine. Life at the garage carried on like normal - there were cars to fix, for Seb paperwork to keep on top of, and Jenson and Britta keeping a general eye on things. Charles would hang around as Seb closed up the garage, and then both of them would head back to Seb’s flat. Seb had seen Charles’s place one, a student house share on the edge of town, and they both decided that they’d have more comfort and less distractions at Seb’s place. Charles never stayed for too long, either having being warned by Jenson, or he’d figured it out himself, not to push Seb too far. And it was working. Charles was witty, and funny, and easy to be around. They were keeping things light, and aside from takeaway pizza and some make out sessions, they hadn’t exactly discussed their relationship. Whatever it was. Charles probably had a perfect idea of what was happening, with a well thought out plan.

 

Seb was stumbling along, dazed and blinded. He was taking whatever he could get, and he was grateful for it.

 

“Pizza tonight?” Charles asked, helping to close up the garage.

 

“Sure.” Seb agreed. “From the place around the corner?”

 

“I’ll get them? Meet you back at your flat?” Charles suggested.

 

“Awesome.” Seb grinned. Charles walked off, and Seb just couldn’t help but watch him go. It was really hard  _ not _ to watch Charles lately, especially since Charles had started wearing really tight shirts.  _ Really tight _ .

 

“Seb.” A low voice came from behind him. Seb froze. He hadn’t heard that voice in a long time.

 

He turned around slowly, desperately hoping that he was wrong. That his mind was playing tricks on him. But no. Kimi was stood behind him, hands in pockets, his usual neutral expression in place. 

 

“Do you need help with that?” Kimi asked, stretching out a hand.

 

“No.”

 

“Seb, let me help -”

 

“ _ No _ .” Seb stared, backing into the wall. “I want you to get the fuck away from me.”

 

“C’mon Seb -”

 

“You  _ cheated _ on me, Kimi.” Seb said dumbly. “You cheated, I saw you. You never even said sorry.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s too late now.” Seb spat. “How dare you come here.”

 

Kimi shrugged. “I missed you.”

 

“You mean your toyboy got bored and fucked off.” Seb laughed, bitterly. “Makes sense you’d come running back the minute he left.”

 

“I left him.” Kimi snapped. “Look, I know I fucked up a good thing Seb. I miss you.”

 

“I don’t want you back.” Seb snapped. Kimi glared, crossing his arms. 

 

“I didn’t come here to fight with you.” Kimi said. Seb sneered.

 

“Well, that’s all you’re going to get.”

 

“Seb?” A confused voice sounded. Charles. “Everything okay?”

 

Seb turned around, watching Charles walk towards the two of them. “I thought you were going to the flat?”

 

“Forgot my jacket.” Charles frowned. “Who’s your friend?”

 

Kimi was watching their brief conversation, a cold smile slowly forming on his face. “Seems you’ve picked up a toyboy of your own, Seb.”

 

Seb glared. “We’re finished here.”

 

“I don’t think we are.” Kimi turned to Charles. “What’s your name?”

 

“Charles. And you?”

 

“Pretty manners. I’m Kimi. And I suppose Seb has told you all about his history?”

 

“I don’t pry.” Charles replied shortly. 

 

“Sure you don’t. Well, just before you get too stuck into this -”

 

“Kimi.” Seb tried, standing between the two of them. “Please leave.”

 

“Seb’s more than a little damaged. There was the guy who beat him up, that really did a number on him. There was the guy who treated him like a casual fuck, now living very happily with his fiance.” Seb winced there. “It stings, doesn’t it? Hearing about Dan being happy?” Kimi turned his attention back to Charles. “And I’m the last in the tale. I’m the one who cheated on Seb. I’m the one that cracked his heart in two.”

 

“ _ Fuck  _ you.” Seb whispered. He didn’t look at Charles, he didn’t want to see the disgust and disappointment. He couldn’t look at Kimi, it hurt too much. He started walking towards the street, ignoring Charles calling him. He didn’t have it in him to care. 

 

He walked numbly back to his flat, and once inside he leant against the door and sank to the floor. Everything had been going so well, and now his life was in tatters again. He’d been stripped raw, there was no way Charles was going to stay now.

 

“Seb?” There was a quiet voice outside his door. Charles had followed him here. “I know you’re in there.”

 

Seb didn’t respond. What was the point in it? He could hear Charles sigh on the other side.

 

“It doesn’t matter to me, your past boyfriends. They’re not here now. That’s what matters. And you’re not broken. Far from it. You’re one of the strongest people I know. You’ve patched yourself up so many times, and all by yourself. You’ve been hurt, I get that. And Kimi… he was out of order, coming to the garage tonight. I’m sorry, I might have punched him the face once or twice, but he deserved it. I probably should’ve left that to you though.” Charles broke off, giving another sigh. “I’ll go if you want me to. But if I go, I’ll call Jenson. I don’t want you to be along right now.”

 

Seb ran his hands through his hair. “Stay. Please.”

 

“Okay.” Charles was quiet. Seb stood up, opening the door just enough to let Charles in. Charles slid in, shutting the door. “Please. Let me look after you.”

 

“I can’t… I don’t know what…” Seb couldn’t get his words out. “Charles, I don’t know what to do.”

 

Charles cradled Seb into a hug, stroking his hair. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

 

~*~

 

Seb’s not sure how he managed it, but he dragged himself out bed the next day, and went to work like nothing had happened. The thought of the garage sitting empty seemed worse to him, and keeping busy was distracting. He did the same the next day, and the day after that. He surprised himself, sometimes.

 

Having Charles around helped. Charles calmed him, and made him feel like the world wasn’t completely out to get him. In-between Charles and Jenson stopping round every free minute, Seb felt like he was recovering.

 

But that didn’t stop the guilt clawing at him however. He needed to tell Charles the truth, his side of events, rather than just venomous words spat out by Kimi.

 

Charles obviously wasn’t pressing, but there were questions waiting there. Seb could see it in his eyes. 

 

Seb waited until the garage was shut one day, calling Charles into the office. “I’m only going to be able to do this without interruptions. Just please, let me finish.” Seb asked, pleading a little. Charles nodded, sitting down. 

 

“Everything Kimi said was true, but it is - was - more complicated than that. I bought this garage when I was your age, and I shared it with my then boyfriend. We went half each. And it was great, at first. But then when things started to not go Mark’s way, he’d lash out. At first it was stuff, then it was me. Still got a few scars left, where people can’t see. I didn’t leave straight away because of the garage. It was my life, my dream. I couldn’t just walk away from it, and let have Mark have it. So I saved up enough, bought him out. He fucked off to Australia the minute I mentioned the police.

 

“Dan was a rebound, I guess? He came in to replace Mark, which he did in more than one way. And it was just casual, agreed upon. I was the idiot that went and caught feelings. I knew he was in love with Jev, and I’m happy for them. I really am. I still talk to Dan, even got an invite to the wedding. 

 

“Then Kimi. I honestly thought Kimi was my soulmate. He’d been my closest friend since I was nineteen, closer even than Jenson. And we fell into loving each other so naturally, it felt so right. And I just happened to wander into the wrong coffee shop on the wrong day. I don’t even know the other guy’s name. But Kimi was gone a few days later, no words. 

 

“Charles, my heart’s been broken too much. I don’t think I can do it again with you.” 

 

Charles said nothing, just watching him. Seb could feel the panic rising. Of course, Charles had now heard all of it, and was trying to figure out a way to leave politely. 

 

Charles stood up, slowly walking towards him. He crouched in front of Seb, grasping his hands. 

 

“Seb, I’m not like them. I’m not going anywhere, and I’m going to treat you as you deserve to be treated.” He leaned close, resting his forehead against Seb’s. “I think I might love you, Seb Vettel, broken heart or no.”

 

“I think it might be healing.” Seb whispered, before leaning in to kiss Charles. Charles hummed, kissing back gently.

 

Maybe he wasn’t completely there yet, Seb thought. But maybe he could give this a try.

 

~*~

 

“Come on, you have to dance.” Charles coaxed. Seb had taken Dan up on his invitation to his wedding, and Charles had been so excited to go as a plus one. “I’ve never been a plus one to anything,” he’d explained, immediately starting to browse for a new suit. “Now shush, I’m shopping.”

 

“Charles, I’m not great at dancing.” Seb tried half-heartedly, but allowed himself to pulled out onto the floor. They swayed, not really dancing, but enough for them to pretend they were. 

 

“Shut up. I just want to dance with my boyfriend.” Charles said calmly. “Entertain me.”

 

Seb smiled, resting his face against Charles’s. If you’d said a year ago it was possible for him to be this happy, he wouldn’t have believed you. He did still have dark days, but Charles was determined. He’d stuck around, and in turn he turned his life around. Charles had moved in when he’d returned to uni for his masters course, rather than staying in the house share for another year. The garage was doing well, really well. He’d hired one full-time mechanic, Giuliano, and there was one part-time apprentice, Marcus. 

 

Not to say that he and Charles hadn’t had arguments. There had been rough points (such as the day he’d tried a moustache. Charles had walked in, taken one look and walked right back out again. It’d been shaved off an hour later). But Seb had never felt more grounded, more happy, in his life. 

 

They danced, swaying side to side, trying to ignore the making out that was happening behind them between the newlyweds. “I love you Charles.” Seb murmured. He could feel Charles’s answering smile against his cheek. 

 

“I love you too.” Came the soft reply. Seb smiled, a content feeling in his chest making him feel warm. It had taken a while, but he was broken no longer. 

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super busy for the last week, I promise I didn't write nearly 6,000 in a day! This is for Helena, who asked for this when I said I'd start writing again. Like always, prompts are open! Cross posted to my tumblr (charanteleclerc).


End file.
